The Love Madness literally
by Freakinficitionaddiction
Summary: All-human! A new comes to Forks and instantly befriends soem interesting people... better summary inside!


**AN: ****Anna:**** This idea came from the freaky (LOL) mind of Kami ***_**Freakinficitionaddiction**_***. Yes she does have an unusual mind when it comes to stories but you go give it to her, her stories works! Also: You should know that none of the characters in character! It's all human! **

**Kami: ****Mah…eto…so this is my first real fanfic, have had many ideas I've given to Anna because I've never taken the time to write them down on my own. But now we're sharing my idea -_-don't hate it XD I'm a newbie^^' (and as Anna said, I just borrowed the characters a little, they have nothing to do with twilight) **

**And that being said; not only I will publish this one, Kami will also! **

_One with the story…… _

Summary: 

A new student at Forks High, befriending Bella, siblings Edward and Alice Cullen, their cousin Emmet McCarthy and twins; Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Then; Mayhem erupts! –LOL–

_The Love Madness (literally) _

**Chapter 1 – Bella's POV **

Just like any other day in the Hell in Forks I was on my way, driving to the even bigger hell of them all; High School. Like most teens; school was –literally– a pain in the ass. The only thing that actually got me through the entire day was the sight of him. I am talking about the most gorgeous and loving guy of them all; Edward Cullen, one of my closest friends. But that was not all of it! I was also secretly, but utterly in love with him. I have been since the first time I saw him. With the looks that he has, no one would ever believe how shy he really is. And I'm not better. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it to be mean. It's… adoring actually.

It only made me love him even more. However there is a problem. Like I said before; it's a secret love, meaning, he doesn't know anything about my affections. Every time I try to say anything about my feelings; I choke and easily laugh it all away, just to bring a lot of pain in my unrevealed heart. This has been going on for about 3 years; since I first moved here. Since I first met his sister and she introduced me to him. _Him! _Adonis himself; living and breathing, right before my very eyes. I really love Edward, deeply, but how could I tell him without breaking the good relationship we already have? A friendship that is. I did not want to lose him, so I shut my mouth even though at times it was difficult, he was after all; one my best friends, and that was better than nothing.

I was getting closer and closer to the school. From the freeway, I could se the tall building that looked more like a library than a school; old and only made out of plain and boring burgundy bricks. They really should plain a renovation into the budget.

Finding a parking lot proved to be quite difficult. It was precisely in the mix of everyone coming to school and parking their cars. Why no one would consider getting their bike out of the garage for a good run was beyond my comprehension. Myself, I had no bike. I barely had a car. The rusty old thing that I had to drive was way pass its expirations date. But as it was still running, it was either that or walking for 5 kilometers. I took the car. With my luck, it'd crash down at any minute and take me down with it.

I sighed as I jumped out of the car. Like I said before about luck; that I had none; proved now only to be more correct than ever now. The ground was a bit slippery with water from the massive forecast we had just this very night. I slipped and fell backwards. There was no way I would ever manage to straighten up by myself and so I prepared for the fall that… didn't come? What? I then took in my surroundings and realized that I was wrapped up in a pair of arms and not just any arms. It was the arms, or rather, _the_ guy's arms. My face was buried in his chest and his magnificent scent made me dizzy just by inhaling it.

"Bella," he says in that oh-so-sweet voice of his, "are you okay?" I try to speak but my voice gets muffled by his jacked. Realizing I have to move away from him to speak I groan inwardly and release myself from his devastatingly strong and protective arms.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, by the way," By the time I'm done speaking I'm feeling like a fool and of course, here comes the blush. He smirks when he sees it, brings out his hand, removes the curtain of hair that had formed by my near-falling-incident and takes it behind my ear.

"You're welcome." With that, the both of us leave for our first class, which is Math for me and Science for him. I had to say that he had the better luck in that department. As I hated science, I completely loathed math. I also counted like a moron and felt just like one when I couldn't finish an equation.

"Bye." I let out a sigh before our paths turns and I'm walking towards the math class. God Help Me!

­­­

**Edward's POV **

Science was officially my worst subject! How anyone could actually like the class, let alone get a pass was beyond me. But I always managed to get something else on my mind to distract me and this morning was special. As I had walked up to Bella's car to greet her, she had slipped, which wasn't so unusual and I'd helped her up. Those 3 seconds or so when she had her face buried in my chest and my arms wrapped around her were the best moment in a long time. I know how pathetic that sounds but it's true.

I was completely and unbelievably in love with Bella Swan. I had been so for a very long time now and I couldn't bring myself to admit it to her. Don't get me wrong, there had been several moments when I had said to myself; 'Come on Edward! Go for it!' But I always chickened out. She was one of my closest friends and that there was a chance she didn't feel the same way was crushing and would break my heart.

I'm not sure weather I thought she felt the same way or not. I couldn't trust my own judgment in this case. I couldn't talk to my friends about it both because we were all friends, like a clan, and they all had big mouths. Don't get me wrong on that either; I loved them all but sometimes their noses were in places it shouldn't be.

There was a voice, somewhere in the back in my head, telling me over and over that she felt the same way, if not that, then, at least, she had some sort of feelings that were stronger than what siblings might share. As I was completely captivated by my own thoughts, I did not hear or acknowledge that the teacher had asked me a question and was now, practically staring me down. He cleared his throat and I shook my head, looking up.

"Are you even paying attention Cullen?" I was in no mood to get into a fight that would get me into trouble, so I told a lie, putting on my best "lie" face. od Help Me! ards the math class. d i'like a moron and felt just like one when ic ouldn'him. en formed by my near-falling-accide

"Sure," that was all I said and apparently, that wasn't good enough. A few girls giggled.

"Then might I ask you to answer the previous question that I asked you, not 2 minutes ago?" Shit! This was not going well.

"Can you repeat it?" There were some snickers running through the class but I ignored it. He sighed and repeated and as he had spoken I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlight. However, I relaxed as soon as he asked and I actually knew the answer.

"I- I guess that would have to be an elephant, sir." There were a few snickers from the bookworms in the far front and I scolded them and they looked straight ahead. I heard him sigh again and it was one of frustration this time. Sure I did hate this class, but I wasn't stupid.

"Very well Edward, I guess you were paying some attention." It was said in a very fake and resigned tone and I huffed in annoyance, continuing with my daydreaming of Bella, _My_ Bella in my arms.

The lesson did not seem to end though and I briefly wondered if the teacher hated us. Not only was he droning on and on about all sorts of things between elephants and God only knows what else, but he also kept us 10 minutes after we actually finished the lesson, without even listening to us explaining we are let of at 10:50, not 11.

I had to sprint to make it to my next class without being late. I made my way through the corridors, with many people's eyes on my back, I could mention.

The lesson had just started and I come in, panting for air.

"Well it's nice of you to join us now isn't it Mr. Cullen?" Giggles and half laughs erupted as I nodded and gave a quick smile to the teacher, the laughs continued. My best trick. I took a seat in the middle of the room. Another 5 minuets went by in my oblivion and then there was a knock on the door.

"What now?" The teacher mutters before calling out; "Come in!" The door opens and in comes a girl. A girl I had never seen before; must have been new, came through the door. She looked a little nervous. Just another girl I might have to pull of my back, I thought.

"Yes?" She receives a gold greeting by the nature that is Mrs. Goldstein. She walks up almost shaking and gives the teacher her slip of paper. She looked around, not even given me a second glance. Huh?! That was different.

"This is English, right?" She glanced down at the teacher who was more or less ignoring the poor girl.

"Name?" Mrs. Goldstein coldly. That woman never had a good day!

"Aima Desota." The girl bowed her head quickly and then made a little face of regret. Didn't seem she was all American even though she had perfect American pronunciation. She looked Asian.

"Yes," Mrs. Goldstein said in a bored voice and looked over the paper. "Go and take a seat and don't be late in the future." Aima made a small bow again to the teacher and looked regretful again. She started walking down the benches to take a seat.

"Crap." It was barley a whisper but I it heard as she past me not even giving me a glance or nothing. That was unusual; perhaps this girl wasn't as shallow as the others at the school. Perhaps she could actually become a friend?

**Aima's POV**

Well, this was nothing like Japan, I thought too myself as I walked through the benches to find a good place to sit in. I mean, I knew it would be different but never expected anything like this. There was one seat left in the middle of the classroom and so I sat down quickly, trying my best not to disturb anyone or, as it seemed, the pissed off teacher. Were all teachers going to be this difficult? I was new and they treated me like I was just another trash bag. Oh how I whished I was back in Japan with Tetto. How I missed him!

I took some time to look around my surrounding. The people seem utterly bored, if they weren't already just that; asleep. Seemed nobody cared I even existed any longer, only when I had walked in to the classroom the interest had been up. I briefly wondered how many of them would dare to talk to me. In Japan I had many friends, I was actually quite popular, but it seemed I was going nowhere near that status here. That was fine by me if you'd ask. Then a whisper caught my ear.

"Hey!" I turned my head to my left. There was a guy. He seemed nice he smiled and said his name was Edward.

"I'm Aima" I whispered back. He was an attractive young man, probably broke a lot of girls hearts here. However I wasn't interested. I had just broken of with my boyfriend after telling him I was moving back to America. This guy could never take Tetto's place even if he wanted to. But he wasn't flirty, only polite. Maybe he could become a friend of mine? We smiled to each other and then paid attention to the class, or what you would call it.

The bell rang and I looked through my bag to look at my schedule. I broke of a silent "ung!" when I realized it was time for lunch. Sitting by my self was nothing I was used to. And there he was.

"Hey, it's time for lunch and wanted to ask you if you would like to sit with me and my other friends." PUH! I sighed in relief, I could sense he was just trying to be nice and there was absolutely no chemistry or anything between us. I liked that, the no chemistry part. He was definitely becoming one of my friends.

"Yeah, can I?" I gave a nervous smile.

"Sure, let's go so I'll have time to introduce you to everyone, they have big mouths so don't be scared" He gave a smirk and we started walking towards the cafeteria.

The whole place was packed up and it amazed me that Edward found his friends so fast after we had picked up some food.

"Everyone" Edward said loudly and 5 faces turned to him with big smiles. I felt really nervous now, what if they would hate me terribly. Help?!

"This is Aima, she just started today." Edward sat down next to a long-brown-haired girl, sort of pretty. As fast as he sat down a small girl with pixie hair rose from the bench she sat on almost shouting

"HI! I'm Alice, so nice to meet you!" My eyes went wide by her excitement but I bowed carefully. Stupid Japanese habit! They all said hello and seemed really nice, all of them. I immediately felt better and sat down. Lunch went by quickly. Alice were the one I talked to the most but I also talked to the girl Edward sat next too. He seemed quite occupied by her existence, it was just plain obvious. Her name was Bella, a really nice girl, I liked her instantly.

Just as I was on my way to next class I hear someone scream my name.

"Hey Aima, Wait up." I turned around and saw Bella running towards me, her legs seemed a bit of and all of a sudden she fell. I was quickly on my knees trying to catch her or anything that came flowing out of her hands. I ended up with one of her arms in my lap and a book dashing into my head. I started to laugh at the whole situation. Bella quickly rose and sat on her bum next to me, she didn't say a word but she was all red in the face. I got worried and had to break my strange laughs.

"Are you okay Bella?"


End file.
